Second Time Around
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: When two people who are suppose to be together get lost in the world of occupations and old secrets, can anything bring them back to one another?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

_**A/N: A new Meter story on the rise. Hope you guys enjoy this journey with me. **_

Heading for a relaxing nightcap down the street from her job, Megan realized that today had been hell. She had two bodies in the morgue that were part of a mob of the most wanted fugitives in the tristate area. The entire day all she heard was barking from Kate and snapping from Bud and Sam. "_Megan how long is this going to take? Have you gotten any results back from the toxicity samples you took," asked Kate. "Was he the shooter or was he being shot at?" chimed Bud. "Did the bullet kill him or was he dead before our shooter shot him?" Sam grilled._ They all three wanted this case to be an open and shut, but it wasn't going to be that easy.

Taking a seat in her favorite spot, Megan looked out the window watching life pass her by. It was something about the people who strolled the night streets that made Megan wonder what she had done with her life. It wasn't like she didn't have a life but she didn't have a normal life as her daughter would say. She lived for her job and after years of hearing it from family and friends, Megan finally stopped fighting it. It was true; this was all she had to show for her _use to be successful career_ and it hurt like hell.

"Dammit." Megan mumbled to herself. She hated when others were right about herself.

Taking her drink from the waiter, Megan cheered to herself and tossed back her apple martini. Lifting her hand to get another waiter's attention, Megan watched the room as it filled with couples and families. She longed to have that again. _Lacey was eighteen and headed to college, Todd was dating Kate, but what was Megan doing _she asked herself.

"May I get another apple martini," Megan asked.

She watched as the gentleman walked away to put in her order. Taking the second glass from the waiter, this time Megan sipped languidly. She needed to be lucid to make it home and from the looks of it, she would be going home sooner than later.

"Thank you so much," Megan grinned as she slid a twenty to the man.

An hour passed as Megan continued to occupy her table. A few stragglers were making their way through, some giving her an eye or two. Sometimes she missed being in a relationship. It was sense of security, love, hell just a commitment that made her content in life. Instead of her focusing on that, she had given it up for her job. She learned the hard way and now as she sat alone in the restaurant; it finally dawned on her that she had truly missed out. Deciding that drinking herself to oblivion wasn't a good idea, she rose and headed for the door.

Taking in the atmosphere again, Megan's face saddened. What had she done that was so wrong? Why couldn't she have this life style with the two people who meant the world to her? Letting her mind wonder, Megan wasn't paying attention to her destination. She was almost there when she bumped into a couple. Apologizing quickly, she continued on; adamant on getting home and drowning her sorrow in sleep.

"I am so sorry. I- sorry." Megan mumbled as she backed away from the couple almost colliding into a table behind her.

Apologizing to the woman sitting at the table, God this was embarrassing and she wasn't even drunk. Subconsciously she looked around to see if anyone was staring. She needed to get out of there and quick before she made a fool of herself. Before she knew it, she was out the door into the cool summer air rounding the corner for the parking deck of the morgue. Arriving at her car, Megan hopped in and sighed. She had really messed up, not just with her marriage but with her life in general. Thinking back, she had really screwed up but there was no turning back now. She had made her bed and now she was lying in it. Slowly turning the ignition, Megan buckled herself in and headed out of the deck into the dark night.

**What's the deal with Megan? What's going on with her? Review and I'll soon tell you! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Who could this chapter possible be about? Lol

The night was calm and cool. The sky was pitched black with twinkling stars above. This was the perfect night to finally make it official. The mood was right and the restaurant was excellent. Sitting by candle light, Peter couldn't be happier with his decision about making Dani his. As they continued to laugh and talk, they were interrupted by a woman who had almost fallen into their table when she bumped into a couple. Looking up from his seat, Peter wasn't sure what the woman's problem was.

Catching a slight glimpse of the side of her face, Peter had to do a double take. That surely wasn't her or was it? It couldn't be. She was married and happy with a kid in DC, what would she be doing in Philadelphia? Realizing he was confusing his date, Peter turned his attention back to her.

"I thought I saw one of my old classmates." He began explaining.

Dani held up her hand, "No need to explain, I thought something was wrong."

Peter smiled at her as he caressed her hand. He was happy to have finally met someone. She was sweet, loving, kind, understanding, everything Peter could want. Yet something in his gut just didn't sit right.

"Peter, sweetie; what's wrong?" Dani asked worried. "Who did you think that was?"

Clearing his throat, Peter answered. "I thought that was one of the girls I had gone to school with. We were really close but her career pulled her from Philly so we lost touch."

Dani threw Peter a sympathetic look. She hated to see him like this. This was the second time she had seen him look so lost and she hated that look.

"Why didn't you try and contact her?"

Peter sighed, "She didn't want to be found. I don't know what happened to her, but she cut herself off from the world and that was that."

Intertwining her fingers with his, Dani felt sorry for Peter. Whoever this woman was seemed to have left a lasting impression on him.

Peter smiled at the affection Dani was giving. This is why he chose her. She was amazing and considerate without the slightest apprehension. He was actually glad that he hadn't continued down the road he had chosen.

After his wife and child had died in a car accident, Peter vowed not to fall in love again. For three years, he held true to that vow until his friends reminded him that his wife would want him to have a life.

Several months of continuous suggestions, Peter finally took the bait and began dating again. Four women later, Peter had found Dani. She was a tad younger than him, but that didn't matter. She was everything he could think of. Although they had their differences, Peter was open to trying new things and learning new ways of life. Two weeks after they had met, Peter decided it was time for them to date. Now a month and a half later, Peter had asked Dani to be his girlfriend.

Dani kissed him, "Babe, you should find her. You two obviously were close."

Peter tapped his fork on the plate and smiled, "Honey you are awesome. Maybe we'll be able to find her."

"Yeah, just look her up. I'm pretty sure she's on a social media."

Peter laughed. He knew that wasn't true. Megan was very old fashion; she would never have a Facebook or Twitter. "Sure, when pigs fly."

Dani smiled at Peter, kissing his knuckles. "Well I think it's time we really celebrate our good news."

This was the night for their celebration and Peter couldn't be happier, that was until now. He needed to know was that really Megan Hunt, his ex-girlfriend; the one that got away.

**OH! Wow, Megan you are in trouble! Reviews loves! Tootles**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Megan arrived home shortly after eleven. Her apartment was dark and cold as realization dawned on her that Lacey wasn't home. Megan sighed and threw her purse and medical bag onto the couch as she rounded the corner and headed for the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet, poured herself some water, and took two aspirin. After drinking those martinis, Megan prepared herself for the worse the next morning. Deciding it was late; Megan grabbed her glass and headed for her room. She began undressing, leaving a trail of clothing in her path as she made it to her bed. Unclasping her bra, Megan flung it to the floor with the rest of her clothes. Lastly, she discarded her underwear before hopping into bed. She turned on the TV and watched the news for a bit until her eyes became heavy with sleep. She turned the TV off, plugged up her cell, and headed to bed.

* * *

><p>That morning, Megan arrived at work around eight thirty. She was running late because she hadn't set her alarm clock. As she walked off the elevator, Megan could tell by the atmosphere that the current case that she was working on hadn't gotten any better since last night. Quickly heading to her office, Megan lay down all of her belongings and headed for the lab. She was just about to shut her door when she heard an annoyed sigh.<p>

"What can I do for you Dr. Murphy?" Megan asked before turning around. She knew who was behind her. If not by the perturb look on her face, Megan could smell Kate from a mile away. Finally, Megan turned to acknowledge her boss's presence.

"Good morning to you as well Dr. Hunt. Now that you are fifteen minutes late, we can continue where we left off yesterday."

Megan rolled her eyes as she headed in the direction of the lab. Today was not going to be her day and by the tone in Kate's voice, she was going to be at the top of Megan's hit list. Securing her mouth and nose, Megan stepped into the small lab room where Ethan and Curtis were at yet another argument.

"Ethan, I know how to do my job," shouted Curtis.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Curtis, I already tested those, and I saw nothing suspicious. Why won't you ever take my word on stuff?"

Curtis smirked and shook his head. "Because if I did that, I wouldn't be chief lab manager and biology specialists."

Having had enough of the bickering, Megan made her presence known with a loud whistle.

"Can you two girls find something else to do besides get on my nerves as well as each other's?"

Neither Curtis nor Ethan replied. They gathered around the body on their slab as Megan turned on her Mic.

"It looks like our John Doe, had two guns shots to his posterior. Gun residue indicates he did have a weapon and the powder residue indicates that John Doe shot at someone. There is also two ligature marks on his wrists and ankles indicating he was tied up."

Turning her attention to Curtis, she looked at him with a raised brow. "Mr. Chief…what did you find?"

Curtis huffed then opened his folder. "Blood/Alcohol level was .07 and he didn't test positive for any narcotics or street drugs."

Ethan cut in, "He wasn't under any influence Dr. Hunt, yet he was disoriented and his throat indicated he had thrown up once or twice by the amount of acid that had built up before he arrive here."

Everyone turned and glared at Ethan.

Ethan leaned back as if someone were charging at him. "I, I'm sorry. I-I'll just be quiet now."

Walking around the slab, Megan began to examine the man's chest and throat area. As she pressed and prodded, she told both Ethan and Curtis to do chest X-rays and get a summary of John Doe's stomach contents before removing her gloves and heading out of the double doors.

Kate, Curtis, and Ethan exchanged looks before everyone dispersed.

Megan sat down at her desk and began rubbing her temples as she prepared herself for the phone call with her ex. Although they had been on good terms recently, Megan was always on guard encase things went south. The phone rang three times before Megan heard a gruffly voice in the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Todd, it's me. Where is Lacey?"

"It's too early for this Megan." Todd said through a strangled voice.

Megan slid her hand down her face as she tried to remain calm. "If you let me talk to my daughter everything would be fine."

Todd sat up in the bed, "Don't give me that. You didn't want to play mother when we were a family so why start now?"

"Dammit Todd. That's still my child and I have a right to talk with her."

Just as Todd was about to speak, Lacey's voice rang throughout the phone. "I'm here mom. What's up?"

They heard a click and Megan thanked God that Todd had hung up to give her and Lacey a little privacy.

"How are you Lace? Did something happen last night, why didn't you stay at the apartment?"

Lacey didn't want to answer her mother. She had wanted to stay, but the apartment frightened her. She didn't know anyone and if something had gone wrong, she had no one to go to. Instead of waiting for her mother to get home, Lacey had called her dad and had him come get her. She now regretted leaving.

"Mom, I don't like it there. I don't know anybody and your apartment is just scary."

Megan gulped as she listened to her daughter. Something she hadn't done in quite a while. She didn't know Lacey hated the apartment. After listening to her, Megan understood why she had left.

"I'm sorry honey. I should've just come straight home and I apologize. You think you would be willing to try it once more, but this time I will be there with you."

"Sure mom, how does next week sound?"

"Sounds great Lace," Megan smiled in the phone.

Lacey put the phone down as she heard her father's voice boom through the house. Picking up the receiver, Lacey sighed. "Mom, I gotta go. Dad's calling and I have to be at school before nine. Love you."

Before Megan could respond, Lacey had hung up. The phone lay in her hand as she felt her eyes moisten. She couldn't blame anyone but herself for not being closer to her daughter. Deciding that now wasn't the time to grovel in her mistakes; she put her phone down and began finishing up some of her files that needed to be handed in for final overview.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed before there was a knock at her door. Looking up, Megan bit the inside of her jaw as she watched Kate approach her desk.<p>

"Megan, there's something you need to see," Kate informed her.

Pushing back in her chair, Megan stood and followed Kate out of the office. Opening the lab doors, Megan took in the sight before her. There was Sam, Bud, and a body that lay on a slab next to the detectives.

She looked around as her fell open a little. "What's going on?"

Bud looked over at Sam then back to Megan, "We think this was the guy who was shooting at our John Doe."

This couldn't be right. How in the world had the shooter become the target? Megan walked over to the slab and looked at the corps. "Are you sure this was the shooter?"

Sam caught Megan's gaze and nodded silently. "This means there is a third shooter or someone wanted these two dead."

Megan nodded then swatted the detectives away. She and Kate began working on the body, finding the same markings as their John Doe. Megan recorded her findings, and then began on his toxicity and stomach samplings. Soon after, Megan examined the two gunshot wombs indicating to her that he must have gotten away and there were blood droppings somewhere. She removed her gloves and headed to Kate's office.

"We need to find that crime scene."

Kate looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow. "We already did, that's how we found our John Doe."

"No," Megan interjected and stepped closer. "We have to find the real crime scene. There wasn't enough blood to indicate that the shooting took place there. That crime scene has circumstantial evidence that won't prove a damn thing because it doesn't hold true to the crime."

"So what are you saying Megan?"

She followed her arms and puckered her lips, "Someone made that alleyway look like a crime scene to throw us off."

* * *

><p>The smell of bacon permeated the air as Peter strolled down the sidewalk with Dani in tow. Finally deciding the relieve themselves of each other; Peter talked her into going out for a walk. Little did he know that in doing that would only heighten his senses for food and passion. They walked along, holding hands as they passed a few shops. Peter could tell Dani hadn't done this before.<p>

She was so giddy and carefree. She was enjoying herself and letting her hair down. None of that inside stuff and closed up mess that she was use to with her other guys. No, Peter wanted her to see the softer side of him. How he could be sweet and gentle without any physical contact.

"Peter, have you gotten a call back from the hospital yet?" Dani asked as she squeezed his hand.

Stopping in his tracks, Peter turned and eyed her for a minute. "What's wrong?"

Seeing his reaction, Dani regretted her previous statement. "Nothing, I just wondered because you hadn't brought it up. It's been three weeks; I thought you would've heard something back by now."

Peter scanned the area as his eyes fell on an empty bench. He grabbed her hand and maneuvered her towards it so they could talk.

"Are you worried about something? Have I done something wrong?"

Dani cupped his face with her hand. "No babe. I know it's been hard for you to find a job since you got out here. Although you've had a few little jobs, I just want you to find something that's stable."

"Dani, I'm trying. Since the tank on the economy, it's been harder than ever to get and keep a decent job. I hope it's not affecting our relationship but I do understand that you are worried about me financially." Peter looked up at her, "Do you think I can't take care of you? That I'm not maintaining my manhood if I can't take care of your needs?"

Dani's eyes shift and that was all the answer Peter needed. Deep down he hoped Dani wasn't just with him because he was older and more established, but she was. He couldn't judge her though; he had done this once before himself.

Everyone wanted security and now the tables had turned on him. His gut wrenched as he thought about Dani leaving him for someone else. How she could easily go back to someone her age and be happier than she was with him. Yes, the world had changed. He wasn't the predator anymore; he had become the prey.

**What do you think? Reviews as always, make a happy writer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Own the story! Meter!**

**A/n: thank you to all the people who review. You guys are great motivators.**

Peter sat in the living room as Dani moved about in the kitchen. He was resting from their fun filled day and now he was relaxing. He had tried to persuade Dani to eat out, but she insisted that she cook him a home-cooked meal. Now as he watched her opening cabinets, Peter couldn't help but think that she was only doing this because he hadn't gotten a job yet. It felt like she was patronizing him or something. Knowing this eerie feeling wasn't going to go away, Peter stood and entered the kitchen.

"Dani, you really don't have to do this." Peter told her as he leaned against the wall panel.

Dani turned and smiled. She was head over heels for Peter; she would do anything for him. Although she wasn't sure if her heart was ready for more, she was willing to take the necessary steps with him. "It's fine babe. I want to do this."

"I prefer we eat out. It's not a problem, I can cover the bill."

"I said I didn't want to eat out." Dani glared at Peter, "I want to cook, is that a crime?"

"I'm not saying you can't, I just thought you would prefer takeout instead of dine-in."

Dani dropped the spatula in the sink and cut the stove off. "Well since you are so adamant on eating out, why don't you do it by yourself." Throwing the skillet into the sink, Dani pushed past Peter and grabbed her jacket.

Peter ran after her and tried pleading with her not to be angry but it was too late. She didn't like the way Peter was acting tonight and she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted out of his apartment. "Let go of me Peter."

"No, why are you so upset? It was just a suggestion."

"Because you have been doing this ever since I brought of the job search. I know you have money Peter but there is no reason to just go blow it on frivolous things like food when we have perfectly good food in this apartment."

Biting his enter cheek, Peter knew Dani was right. He just wanted to prove himself, show her that he was still in control, but this wasn't the way to do it. "Dani please forgive me. I need to check my ego, but I don't want you to think I can't provide and take care of us."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Dani licked her lips. "I know you can, but you can challenge me every time your ego wants to play hardball. I'm not doing this, not tonight." Yanking her arm from his grasp finally, she opened the door. "Goodnight Peter."

* * *

><p>At nine thirty, Megan was walking in the door to her apartment. She was exhausted and this case wasn't helping matters. She had figured out that the bodies had been tampered with and someone had left great fingerprints behind, but that still wasn't helping close the case. Dropping everything by the door, Megan treaded into the bedroom. Her shower started and she finished peeling away her under garments and jumped into the shower. The water slid down her skin as an enervated sigh escaped her lips. Finishing her shower, Megan dried off and sat on the bed. Her mind raced as she tried to piece together the little evidence that the lab had given them. Nothing was making since to her and she had become aggravated.<p>

Two guns, seven gunshots, John Doe dead, John Doe's killer dead, and blood from both victims with a faulty crime scene. Something in her gut didn't feel right. It was as if the crime didn't make sense. Like someone had put the two dead men in their tracks to throw them off their trail, but who would do that?

Megan leaned over and grabbed her phone as she dialed Ethan's number. The phone rang once before she heard the super hyperactive nerd's voice.

"Ethan, go back to the lab and rerun that blood we found at the crime scene."

"Any reason why Dr. Hunt, we already got a report on it."

"I don't care Ethan. I think we need to test it again but test it against both men and not just John Doe's," Megan snapped into the receiver.

"Yes, Dr. Hunt." Ethan said and hung up.

Megan rested against her plush pillows as she put her phone back on the nightstand. She opened her top drawer, retrieved her favorite book "The Love Key", and began flipping through the pages. Tonight she would distress with a good read and pick up fresh tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>Three thirty blinked on Megan's digital clock as her phone shrieked in the dark. <em>Who in the world was up at this time of night,<em> she thought? Jumping to her feet, her mind automatically thought of Lacey as she grabbed for the phone.

"Lacey? Are you ok? Lacey!" Megan hollered into the phone.

"It's not Lacey, it's me…Sam," the detective answered.

There was a long pause before Megan spoke again, "Is everything alright Sam? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Megan. You on the other hand aren't. I need you to get dressed as soon as possible."

Megan's facial expression was that of complete shock. "Where in the world is going on, Sam?"

"Megan, just do what I say. Bud is on his way to get you. Something we found and you need protection."

Just as Megan was about to respond, a knock at her door took away her thought. She told Sam to hold on as she got up and put her robe on. She looked through the peephole and saw no and was about to retreat back to her room when…BAM!

She never saw it coming. As her eyes closed, a flash of white was the last thing Megan saw before she hit the floor.

Sam continued hollering in the phone but she knew Megan wasn't there. In the back of her mind, she hoped Megan was fighting and could hold on until Bud got there, but when she heard complete silence…she knew, Megan was gone.

**Dum Dum! What happened? Review and I'll tell you!**


End file.
